1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application apparatus of a 3-dimensional klinostat and a growing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3-dimensional klinostat is known as an apparatus for distributing the direction of weight applied to a sample into 3-dimensional directions. The 3-dimensional klinostat can set the sample to a quasi-gravity free state by rotating the sample around plural axes, and is used for the growth of animals and plants in the quasi gravity free state. Such a 3-dimensional klinostat is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-79900A). The conventional 3-dimensional klinostat controls the rotation of the sample to reduce time average gravity applied to the sample to 0.
In case of using the 3-dimensional klinostat, there is a case where the sample must be supplied with fluid. For example, in case of cultivation of a cell in the rotation state, culture fluid must be supplied to the cell. At this time, when the cell is cultivated in the rotation state using the conventional 3-dimensional klinostat, it is necessary to stop the rotation and to replace culture fluid to replace the culture fluid used for the cultivation.
It is desired that the 3-dimensional klinostat is provided which rotates the sample around plural axes and supplies the sample with fluid in the rotation state of the sample.